(Casi) Atrapados
by jacque-kari
Summary: Si vas a tener sexo, será mejor que pienses muy bien dónde tenerlo. Porque hacerlo con su novia en su departamento no fue lo más inteligente que Yamato pudo hacer. Y aquí te cuento por qué. [Reto para Chia Moon en el foro Proyecto 1-8]


**Disclaimer:** Digimon es propiedad de Bandai y Toei Animation, no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

 **Advertencia:** Contiene lime.

 _Para Chia Moon._

 _¡Espero que te guste!_

* * *

 _ **(Casi) Atrapados**_

Yamato gruñó cuando Hikari le enterró las uñas en la espalda y le pidió al oído que fuese más rápido. No era que las tuviera particularmente largas o afiladas, pero las clavaba en sus omóplatos hasta llevarlo a ese indescriptible lugar que se debatía entre el dolor y el placer.

Se balanceó más fuerte y con una de sus manos se aferró al brazo del sofá que estaba por detrás de la castaña intentando darse algo de estabilidad, al tiempo que ella lo rodeaba mejor con sus piernas y movía sus caderas al mismo compás.

Hace un rato ya que todo lo que se oía en el pequeño salón eran sus gemidos y, muy esporádicamente, una que otra palabra suelta e inconexa, como una lluvia de gotas que se sobreponen unas a otras y se entrelazan en la oscuridad.

El momento del clímax estaba cerca. Podía sentirlo escurrirse entre sus dedos cada vez que parecía que lo atraparía. Cerca y a la vez inalcanzable, igual que un hilo travieso que colgara frente a sus ojos y del cual tuviera que tirar.

La chica estiró el cuello como un pequeño minino y le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja. La cadena de plata de Yamato le rozó la clavícula, dándole un pequeño estremecimiento por lo fría que estaba.

—Más…rápido.

—Hikari —jadeó. No supo si fue un reclamo o un intento de decir algo más que se perdió en las esquinas de su consciencia.

Pero justo entonces se escucharon pasos desde el otro lado de la puerta. Pasos que se acercaban. Alguien que llegaba a casa y a quien probablemente no le gustaría encontrarse con la escena que Yamato y Hikari habían montado en el salón del departamento de la menor.

Al principio, absortos como estaban, no atendieron a la pequeña señal de emergencia. Hasta que una palabra fue proferida con fuerza.

—Mierda.

Y entonces sí que lo escucharon. Deteniéndose en mitad de sus movimientos, sudorosos y cansados, cada uno observó la sorpresa y el pánico en los ojos del otro.

Tanto aquella voz como la palabrota escogida eran inconfundibles. Pertenecían a Taichi.

—Pensé que habías dicho que no llegaría hasta las siete —dijo el rubio entre dientes.

—Eso creí. Son las seis y media —aclaró ella tras echar un vistazo el reloj—. Supongo que perdimos la noción del tiempo. O quizá su entrenamiento terminó antes.

Yamato suspiró y se quitó de encima de su novia. Frustrado, se llevó una mano al cabello, desordenándolo, y a continuación aterrizó sobre sus pies para empezar a recoger las prendas desperdigadas por todos lados sin preocuparse de su desnudez.

—Ah, ¿dónde están esas llaves? —Se escuchó la voz de Taichi nuevamente mientras la castaña agarraba su vestido, que yacía a los pies del sofá, y se lo pasaba por encima de la cabeza.

Su hermano siempre perdía las llaves. Con un poco de suerte no las encontraría.

O tal vez sí.

—¡Aquí están! —celebró.

Los ojos de Yamato encontraron los de la castaña casi al mismo tiempo que se escuchaba la llave siendo introducida en la cerradura.

Otro improperio soltado por parte de Taichi les indicó que se había equivocado de llave y les dio un par de segundos más que podían resultar cruciales.

—Solo ve a mi habitación —susurró Hikari—. Me desharé de Taichi y te avisaré para que salgas sin que te vea.

El rubio asintió y corrió hacia el pasillo sin más opción.

Esto era denigrante.

Nunca, en sus diecinueve años de vida, había tenido que ocultarse por estar teniendo sexo con una chica, pero sobraba decir que este era un caso especial. Si el castaño de por sí lo miraba con desconfianza desde que empezó a salir con su hermanita y rumiaba cada vez que podía que no confiaba en sus intenciones, no quería ni pensar lo que diría si los hallaba muy arrumados en el sofá con la culpa escrita en sus rasgos. Porque Yamato sabía que llevaba la culpa en la cara como un cartel con luces de neón.

Maldijo el momento en que se dejó atrapar por su novia. Por cosas como ésta era que nunca habían tenido relaciones en su casa y siempre prefería su departamento. Porque su padre llegaba a las tantas de la noche si es que no de madrugada y podían hacer lo que quisieran a gusto. Además Hiroaki nunca se caracterizó por meterse mucho en sus asuntos.

Abrió la puerta del cuarto de Hikari y se introdujo en él en el mismo instante que la puerta del departamento se abría, dando paso a un agotado Taichi enfundado en su equipo deportivo y con el bolso al hombro.

Yamato, aterrado de que pudiera sospechar y le diera por revisar la habitación de su pequeña hermana, decidió sin pensarlo meterse en el armario. Como pudo empujó un par de prendas hacia un lado y se inclinó para poder entrar, todavía con sus zapatos en una mano —que por suerte no había dejado en el genkan— y su ropa vuelta un manojo en la otra.

—Ya estoy en casa… ah, Hikari. Estás ahí —sonrió Taichi acercándose a ella.

La castaña había alcanzado a envolverse a tiempo en una manta que siempre tenían en el salón con su hermano por si les daba por hacer una noche de películas, y que hace pocos minutos su novio y ella utilizaban con fines menos inocentes.

—Ah, ¿estabas dormida? —preguntó él, apoyándose sobre el respaldo del sofá.

Hikari se sentó y estiró los brazos fingiendo de manera bastante convincente estar somnolienta.

—Sí. Solo me recosté un rato y supongo que me habré quedado dormida.

—¿Estás bien? Porque estás sudando —El chico hizo ademán de tocarle la frente para medirle la temperatura, pero la menor logró esquivarlo por los pelos.

—E-estoy bien. Aunque quizá esté por enfermarme, me he sentido un poco mal estos días —mintió lo mejor que pudo. Por suerte no necesitaba un Oscar para convencer a su hermano.

—En ese caso deberías ir a acostarte. Ya sabes que no puedes descuidar tu salud. Contigo un pequeño resfriado puede convertirse en algo monumental —advirtió con gesto preocupado.

—No exageres. Ya no soy una niña y mis defensas no son tan débiles como antes.

—De todas formas.

—¿Es idea mía o apestas? —Frunció la nariz para enfatizar la idea.

—Ah, sí. Es que las duchas estaban ocupadas y moría por venirme a casa. —Sonrió con gesto de disculpa.

—Pues ve a darte una ducha.

—¿Y tú te irás a tu habitación?

—Trato.

La chica se levantó y se llevó la manta consigo.

—¿Por qué te llevas eso? —preguntó Taichi, obligándola a detenerse en mitad de su camino, temiendo haber sido descubierta.

—Pues…porque transpiré y debe oler mal. Voy a echarla a lavar.

—Buena idea.

Pero como siempre, Taichi era demasiado distraído para su propio bien y para suerte de ella.

Pasó por su lado y revolvió los cabellos de la menor antes de dirigirse hacia el baño.

Hikari suspiró y esperó a escuchar el sonido del agua antes de correr a su habitación. Al no ver a su novio por ninguna parte dio una vuelta completa preguntándose dónde se habría escondido. Tampoco era que hubieran muchas opciones.

— _Psss,_ Yamato.

No hubo respuesta, por lo que corrió a su armario y abrió las dos puertas. Ahí no estaba. ¿Qué tal debajo de la cama? Se puso a cuatro patas y se inclinó para poder mirar, pero tampoco lo encontró.

Su celular empezó a sonar así que volvió a levantarse para cogerlo.

—¿ _Moshi moshi_?

—¡Es un imbécil! —Le gritó Miyako sin saludar.

Esto podía tomar algún tiempo.

* * *

El cuerpo ya se le empezaba a acalambrar estando en esa posición tan incómoda en un espacio tan reducido y, para peor, con una erección que ni siquiera podía tratar.

¿Cuándo vendría Hikari?

Haciendo un inventario más detallado de las molestias, también el trasero se le estaba congelando.

Escuchó voces, pero no llegó a entender lo que decían. Normal considerando las capas que constituían la ropa que colgaba a su alrededor, las puertas del armario y la de la misma habitación.

A los pocos minutos le pareció sentir el sonido de la ducha.

Puso más atención. Lo que se oía claramente era el clásico repiqueteo que producía el agua al golpear contra las baldosas.

Ese debía ser Taichi, ya que se suponía que venía de un entrenamiento, pero lo raro fue que sonó demasiado fuerte siendo que el baño estaba más cerca del cuarto de él que del de su novia.

Bah, seguro solo estaba sacando conclusiones demás.

Se abrazó ambas piernas, atrayéndolas más hacia su cuerpo y descansó la cabeza por un momento en sus rodillas. Tenía frío, hambre y una excitación que solo se le quitarían metiéndose a una bañera llena de hielo. Pensó que luego tendría que vengarse de su novia. Era por ella por quien estaba en esa situación después de todo. Le había creído cuando le dijo que sus padres estaban de viaje y Taichi no llegaría hasta las siete.

Al menos la primera parte era cierta, o confiaba en que así fuera.

¿Cuánto tiempo habría pasado y por qué demonios Hikari no venía a rescatarlo?

A lo mejor estaba exagerando. A lo mejor solo habían transcurrido unos pocos minutos y era él quien los sentía como una pequeña eternidad dada la situación en la que se encontraba.

¿Así se sentían los hombres que se metían con mujeres casadas?

Entendía la idea. Debía ser muy excitante vivir siempre al límite, con el peligro latente de que el marido los descubriese. Seguro que el sexo era todavía más estimulante, pero no estaba seguro de que al final del día valiera la pena.

Levantó la cabeza y rozó algo con la coronilla. Un pantalón, supuso, y con un brusco golpe lo empujó a un lado.

De hecho, ahora que lo pensaba el armario estaba atiborrado de ropa y lucía un poco descuidado. De ahí que su espacio fuera bastante reducido incluso considerando que el mueble en sí no se veía tan pequeño desde afuera.

Hikari era muy ordenada, por lo que se le hizo raro que su armario estuviera en esas condiciones. Eso fue lo que lo instó a fijarse más en las prendas de ropa que colgaban sobre sus hombros.

El pantalón que había pasado a llevar se veía un poco grande para la chica. Igual que el siguiente que vio, y el siguiente.

Un segundo. ¿Desde cuándo su novia tenía puros pantalones? Ella solía usar vestidos, faldas y shorts más que nada, sobre todo desde que entró a la adolescencia.

¿Y entonces?

Un mal presentimiento se asentó en su estómago mientras extendía un brazo para descolgar una de las prendas. Luego de un par de tirones consiguió que el colgador cediera y el pantalón deportivo con el que se vio entre las manos le heló la sangre.

Porque Hikari no hacía deporte ni tampoco usaba esos pantalones que debían ser, por lo menos, unas tres tallas más grandes que la suya.

Desesperado, levantó la cabeza y examinó el armario en el que se encontraba. Apenas veía algo, pero no necesitaba ver para constatar que había metido la pata.

Ese no era el armario de su novia, sino de Taichi.

¿Cómo podía haber sido tan idiota?

Quiso darse de cabezazos ahí mismo y tal vez hasta lo hubiera hecho si no fuera porque en ese momento alguien entró a la habitación.

Se arrastró hacia atrás hasta que su espalda chocó contra el fondo del armario como si lo que lo esperaba al otro lado fuera un terrible monstruo y no el adorable, sobreprotector y fastidioso hermano de su novia que resultaba ser además su mejor amigo.

Trató de calmarse y pensar en un plan de huida, pero no tardó mucho en descubrir que a menos que Narnia lo esperara más allá de la fría madera que tenía contra su espalda, estaba jodido.

Real, realmente jodido.

Sintió los pasos de Taichi avanzando por la habitación en dirección al armario y cerró los ojos rogando a todos los dioses que conocía, y a los que no también, que no le diera por abrir precisamente ese lado. Que fuera el otro.

Por favor que fuera el otro.

Pero la suerte, debió saberlo desde un principio, nunca se había caracterizado por estar a su favor.

Un pequeño haz de luz le dio en la cara a través de las prendas cuando Taichi abrió una de las puertas, y entonces...

—¿Onii-chan? —La voz de Hikari se escuchó desde el pasillo, haciendo que el castaño volviera a cerrar la puerta y se girara justo a tiempo para ver a la menor asomarse.

Dentro de su cabeza, Yamato podría haber jurado que escuchó el sonido de campanas. Miles de campanas y un ángel cantando aleluya mientras hacía un baile ridículo.

—Ah, te estás vistiendo. Lo siento.

¡No, no lo sientas y por lo que más quieres no te vayas!, gritó Yamato dentro de sí.

—Quédate. —Sorpresivamente, Taichi impidió que se fuera—. No es como si no hubieras visto a ese _rubiecito_ novio tuyo con menos ropa, ¿o si? —dijo con tedio.

Adentro del armario, el rubiecito novio tragó espeso. ¿Sería que el castaño sospechaba lo que estaba ocurriendo?

No. Tenía que quitarse esas ideas de la cabeza.

Silenciosamente se deslizó hacia adelante y se atrevió a empujar un poco la puerta, formando una pequeña rendija por la cual poder espiar.

Por suerte Taichi estaba de espaldas a él y, como era fácil imaginar, cubierto únicamente por una toalla alrededor de la cintura.

Hikari entró a la habitación con las manos detrás de la espalda y antes de responder, se tomó un minuto para mirar a su alrededor como si buscara algo.

Yamato pensó que era porque debía suponer que se había equivocado de habitación y podía estar ahí. ¿Pero cómo decirle? ¿Cómo hacerle saber que sí estaba?

—¿Ahora pasó a ser rubiecito? ¿En serio? —preguntó con algo semejante a la incredulidad. A veces no podía creer lo infantil que podía llegar a ser su hermano.

Taichi se encogió de hombros.

—De hecho, siempre he tenido curiosidad por saber una cosa y ahora tú puedes resolver mi duda.

La menor, cuyos ojos seguían vagando por diversos puntos de la habitación, los detuvo finalmente en su hermano.

—¿También son rubios?

—¿Qué cosa?

—Ya sabes qué.

—Pues me temo que no, así que si quieres una respuesta tendrás que ser más claro.

Taichi chasqueó la lengua. Yamato solo deseaba haber podido tener una buena excusa para salir del armario y darle un golpe en la cabeza por imbécil.

Apenas era capaz de concebir que le estuviera preguntando algo así a su propia hermana.

—Olvídalo —masculló el castaño—. Por cierto, ¿buscas algo en especial o solo estás admirando la pintura de mi habitación?

El rubio contuvo el aliento. Taichi podía ser distraído, pero no era tonto. Claramente había notado la forma en que Hikari miraba ansiosamente a su alrededor.

—Solo pensé que había dejado uno de mis libros aquí el otro día. —La muchacha, por suerte, fue rápida en contestar.

Y por lo visto era una buena excusa, ya que él no la cuestionó.

—Pues no lo he visto.

Hikari suspiró.

—Entonces me voy para que puedas cambiarte.

No, no, no, no.

Yamato llegó a rogar tan fuerte en su fuero interno que se preguntó cómo podía ser capaz de tener los labios tan apretados y mantenerse tan silencioso cuando su interior era un caos.

—Por cierto. —Hikari puso una mano en el borde de la puerta y miró de refilón a Taichi—. Si tanta curiosidad tienes, no son rubios. No del todo. Pero se van aclarando a medida que... —Se mordió el labio inferior—. Ya sabes lo que quiero decir, ¿no?

En ese instante Yamato deseó poder ver la cara de su amigo que de seguro era un poema, o al menos tener un espejo para ver su expresión que no debía ser mucho mejor.

La puerta se cerró con un suave portazo y el rubio echó la cabeza hacia atrás, conteniendo un suspiro. A continuación, como que no quiere la cosa, dio un breve vistazo a su entrepierna para después negar.

No tenía que caer en los juegos de su novia. Le constaba que solo había dicho aquello para molestar al chismoso de su hermano y que no hiciera más preguntas de ese calibre, y vaya que lo había conseguido.

Escuchó a Taichi maldecir por lo bajo un par de palabras ininteligibles que se imaginaba bastante bien por dónde irían y entonces cayó en cuenta de algo.

Con Hikari fuera de la habitación, lo más lógico era que su amigo se dirigiera otra vez a sacar lo que sea que estuvo a punto de sacar del armario minutos atrás antes de que la castaña lo interrumpiera.

Yamato se apretujó lo más que pudo contra el fondo del pequeño espacio, rogando poder volverse invisible por más inverosímil que fuese el pensamiento.

¿Es que acaso la situación podía empeorar?

Tuvo la mala idea de formular la pregunta mágica, pues justo cuando giró la cabeza hacia la derecha, como parte de su intento por mimetizarse con el mueble, sus ojos captaron una pequeña y asquerosa mancha negra moverse cerca de su rostro.

Una araña.

Tragó con dificultad.

Lo que le faltaba.

Esto era simplemente genial.

Tuvo que morderse la lengua para no gritar. Porque sí, no muchos lo sabían, pero él, el chico que iba por la vida con esa apariencia de rebelde indómito, tenía una fobia ridícula e incontenible a esos malditos bichos de ocho patas [1].

Contuvo la respiración y apretó los párpados mientras escuchaba a Taichi abrir la puerta para sacar el primer pantalón que vio y volver a cerrar sin prestar atención al bulto que había entre su ropa.

Primera prueba superada.

Ahora solo necesitaba armarse de valor y matar a la araña, antes de que ella lo matara a él, o peor, lo hiciera gritar y salir corriendo, dejándolo expuesto en más de un sentido.

* * *

Hikari cerró la puerta y volvió a suspirar.

Luego de poner a Miyako en altavoz para que la chica le contara de su última pelea con Daisuke, se había dedicado a recorrer todo el departamento en busca de su novio, pero éste no apareció por ninguna parte.

Para cuando su amiga se tranquilizó y sus palabras se volvieron más claras, solo le faltaba un cuarto por revisar: el de su hermano.

Pero lógicamente no podía entrar ahí sin más porque si Taichi la encontraba sospecharía que algo sucedía, y no podía permitir que eso ocurriera.

—Miya, estoy... hay algo que necesito solucionar. ¿Puedo llamarte después, por favor? —preguntó con la mayor amabilidad que pudo. No era común en ella cortarle a alguna de sus amigas, y menos cuando alguna necesitaba que la escuchara, pero por suerte la aludida se lo tomó bien.

Fue a dejar el celular a su habitación y cuando salió vio que Taichi iba entrando a la suya.

Si Yamato realmente estaba escondido dentro, no podía dejar que entrara.

—Onii-chan —llamó, asomándose sin esperar respuesta.

Tampoco era muy propio de ella hacer algo así, pero tal parecía que ese día era un día de primeras veces.

Después de buscar cualquier señal que indicara que Yamato pudiera estar ahí sin conseguirlo, terminó por asumir que el chico probablemente se habría marchado cuando ella entró a su habitación y Taichi a la ducha. Lo raro era que no hubiera escrito para decirle que estaba bien, pero quizá no creyera que fuera necesario o le escribiría cuando llegara a su departamento.

Sí, eso debía ser.

Se convenció de ello mientras se encaminaba hacia su propio cuarto para encerrarse en él sin sospechar lo equivocada que estaba.

* * *

—¡Kyah! ¡¿Qué haces ahí, pervertido?! [2]

Yamato despertó de golpe, y dos habitación a la derecha, Hikari también lo hizo. Seguro que un par de vecinos también se habían despertado con semejante grito.

—¡Y desnudo!

El rubio parpadeó, asustado y confundido. Tardó un par de segundos en orientarse y para cuando lo hizo fue solo para descubrir a un furibundo Taichi que lo miraba desde arriba cubriéndose sus pectorales con ambos brazos.

¡El armario! ¡Estaba en pelota en el armario de Taichi!

En algún momento, luego de que se armó de valor y mató a la araña —uno de los momentos más heroicos de su vida—, se había sentido aletargado, solo que no creyó que pudiera llegar a dormirse, no en una posición tan incómoda, pero evidentemente había estado equivocado.

Mientras dormía, su mejor amigo tuvo tiempo de bajar a cenar con Hikari, quien subió a dormir a su cuarto mucho antes que él, recoger los platos y luego regresar a su habitación.

Había sido al dirigirse a su armario para sacar su pijama que descubrió a un inquilino indeseado en su interior, ¡y para más remate en bolas!

¿Es que alguien necesitaba una explicación por el grito que pegó?

—¿Qué ocurre? —Hikari no tardó en aparecer, otra vez sin tomarse la molestia de golpear antes de entrar.

—Pasa que el degenerado de tu novio creyó que sería buena idea meterse en mi armario a espiarme.

Yamato se frotó los ojos. Tenía hambre, frío y le dolían la cabeza y el cuerpo horriblemente. Los exagerados gritos del castaño ciertamente no estaban ayudando a que se sintiera mejor.

—¿Espiarte a ti? ¡No seas idiota! Ni que fuera rarito —replicó mientras salía del que había sido su escondite por varias horas—. ¡Tú fuiste el que le preguntó a Hikari de qué color eran los vellos de mi miembro!

—¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Llevas aquí desde entonces? —preguntó, a pesar de que la respuesta era bastante obvia.

¿Cómo si no se iba haber enterado de aquello?

—Tú...¡pequeño sabandija! Por eso Hikari parecía estar buscando algo en mi habitación, ¡te buscaba a ti! ¡Ustedes dos estaban...!

—Sí, la respuesta a todo es sí —resopló Yamato—. Ahora, puedes matarme o castrarme, como prefieras, mañana por la mañana, ¿bien? La dejaré libre para ti. Pero llevo toda la tarde encerrado en ese maldito armario infernal, que por cierto tienes que limpiar, y ahora necesito dormir, así que si me disculpan... —farfulló mientras se dirigía a la puerta ante las perplejas miradas de los hermanos Yagami, quienes se preguntaron silenciosamente si debían advertirle de las pintas en las que iba. Justo cuando atravesaba el umbral, se detuvo de golpe y volvió sobre sus pasos al recordar que estaba desnudo—. Y tomaré algo de tu ropa prestada —dijo mientras cogía la primera camisa y pantalón que encontró, sin deseos de agacharse y rebuscar entre el desastre del castaño por sus propias prendas.

Luego, con la poca dignidad que le quedaba, marchó hacia la salida del cuarto sin voltearse ni una sola vez.

Taichi estaba tan estupefacto por al escenita que ni siquiera fue capaz de seguirle. Y Hikari, aprovechándose del estado de su hermano, huyó de ahí antes de que éste la detuviera.

Para cuando Yamato salió del departamento, tras haberse puesto la ropa y zapatos del castaño a toda prisa —los que por cierto, le quedaban algo apretados—, un único pensamiento llenó su mente y lo acompañó durante todo el camino:

Primera y última vez que se enrollaba con Hikari en su casa.

Primera y última vez.

* * *

 **Notas finales**

[1] Lo del miedo a las arañas es una referencia al one-shot de la fantástica autora Genee que se titula: _"Araña de mala suerte"_. Si ella dice que Yama le teme a las arañas, yo le creo.

[2] La frase que grita Taichi al encontrar a Yamato en su armario es la misma frase que Chia dejó en un review de otros de mis fics y que dio origen a este reto.

* * *

¡Chia! Este es el... (se pone a contar porque es algo lenta con los números) cuarto reto que te cumplo.

¡Las cosas que me haces escribir! Aunque debo admitir que me he divertido escribiendo tus retos, así que gracias por confiar en mí para desarrollarlos y de paso darme la excusa perfecta para poblar el fandom de más Yamakaris jaja.

¡Espero que te haya gustado! Y a todo el que lea.


End file.
